The present invention relates to an improved ultrasound scanhead of the type used for medical diagnosis.
Mechanical ultrasound scanheads of the type which employ a number of piezoelectric transducers to generate and receive ultrasound energy are known. A typical scanhead includes at least one piezoelectric transducer mounted on a rotating armature and arranged electrically so that only one transducer is active at any time. In a typical mechanical ultrasound scanhead, the transducers are mounted in a viscous fluid capable of efficiently transferring ultrasound energy. Typically, mineral oil is used for this purpose.
Heretofore, air bubbles in the mineral oil have caused problems with the ultrasound imaging as they interfere with ultrasound transmission and reception. The typical approach heretofore used to avoid problems caused by bubbles has been to attempt to remove the air bubbles from the mineral oil. Unfortunately, the viscosity of the mineral oil and the fact that the bubbles tend to stick to the walls of the transducer and to the interior walls and elements of the scanhead makes it particularly difficult to remove all of the bubbles.